With You
by OUAThooked
Summary: A follow up to 5x21, Killian comforts Emma once all the madness is over. CS One-Shot.
Having huge writers block lately, so please enjoy this short little fic to follow up with 5x21 Last Rites. I'm still sad about Robin...I don't wanna talk about it.

This one is for Courtney, the ever so lovely CaptainSwanTLA on twitter.

* * *

They stood in silence, the sound of water running echoed in the bathroom.

Killian reached forward and slowly peeled off Emma's wet clothes. It should have been romantic…seeing each other like this—in a passionate embrace, and clawing at each other out of desperation and love. But both of them were afraid to speak, afraid to let words ruin this moment. They were home. _Finally_.

So they let the echoes of their clothes hitting the floor speak for them.

He walked around her to shut off the running water, and stepped in the tub.

"Come." He said softly, holding his hand out to her.

Emma turned to him and placed her hand in his, grasping his just a little too tight—he didn't complain. Dragging her body to follow him in the tub, they both sank in and relaxed against each other—his chest to her back, and his arms around her.

Killian placed a gentle kiss on bare shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her hair, "I'm never letting go Swan."

"Good." Was all she managed to croak out.

Emma sat helplessly between his legs. The past couple of months finally catching up to her, she struggled to stay awake, but exhaustion was currently winning.

Killian slowly rubbed between her shoulders, occasionally scooping up warm water to wash out the dirt that has accumulated on their bodies. The underworld took quite a toll on him, but he never realized just how badly it had effected Emma.

She looked lifeless— her body frail, and hair like straw, without its usual shine. The skin on her back was dry, and her hands were a little rough, but she was here, and so was he. _Together_. He let out a long sigh as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, and he lowered his head to rest upon hers.

"My beautiful Swan." His words quiet, but she shifted a bit under him, her eyes blinked open as she looked up at him, "Sorry, I guess I dozed off."

"You have nothing to apologize for." The words came out in a mere whisper.

"I have everything to apologize for—" Tears welled in her eyes, "this was…this was all my fault. These past couple of months…I was…we were…and then you died because of me. Killian it was all _my_ fault." She curled into her body as sobs took over.

He bent forward and scooped her closer, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. Of course she would take the blame, but they all have made mistakes these past couple of weeks. Everyones actions have led to this moment. If anyone was to blame, it was Hades. But he paid the ultimate price…they could enjoy the peace and _heal_.

Promises of love and forever were whispered to her until she settled once more. He kissed her through her hair, down her temple, and then softly on her cheek. "I love you, Swan. For who you are, nothing you do or say will ever change that."

She rubbed water lightly onto her face, "Last time we were here in this house I was consumed with darkness…I was still me…I just didn't want the same things you wanted for me…I wanted us but not in the way you did." She spoke quietly, her voice was raw.

"What do you want now?"

Leaning back against his chest, she reached up to twirl his necklace in her fingers, "Now I want what you wanted...and I want everything with you." She whispered, looking up at him underneath dark lashes, a small smile graced her lips before she reached up around his neck to bring their lips together.

Their kiss was slow and tender at first, with everything that has happened they couldn't help but be gentle with each other. Touches on skin were soft, almost feather like. Her fingertips ghosted over his face, as if touching him would somehow make him disappear. She was almost unsure of how to touch him, he was dead an hour ago...now he was here.

"I'm not going to break." He whispered against her lips, closing his hand around hers and bringing it to his face.

"Don't be so sure." Her brows furrowed as she connected their lips once more, bolder this time, hungrier. The water around them sloshed over the sides of the tub with her movements. In seconds she had turned in his lap and was now straddling him. She could feel his hard length pressed against her as she glided over him.

Killian gasped, "Swan…what are you doing?" His eyes were wide and his hand was gripping tight at her waist.

"Something we should have done a long time ago. I love you, Killian. Now let me show you." She kissed him then, on his cheek, and then the other, working her way down his neck and then back up to his lips. She brought his stump up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss over his scars before wrapping his arms around her.

She lifted herself up and slowly lowered onto him, his length did not go unnoticed my her.

"Bloody hell," his head fell forward on her shoulder as they adjusted to the feeling, the sensation was overwhelming.

"Oh god." She cried out a sirens song, he was buried so deep inside her. Her spine arched as she started to move over him, it hadn't been this way with anyone before. Their connection,—their _love_ , it was so strong.

He moved his fingers to her nipples, pulling and playing as she rode him into oblivion. Killian started meeting her movements—every thrust of his hips had her shuddering, gasping for air, and chanting his name like an endless prayer.

"Come for me Emma, let me feel you." His words tipping her over the edge.

A glow of light seeped through her, "Oh..god, Killian!" She fluttered around him, her head thrown back as her magic shot out and around them.

Then he was coming, he sang her name like a song until his last thrust. They held each other for a few seconds, catching their breath.

"What was that?" He asked as he smiled into her cheek, kissing her face all over.

She giggled, "True love uniting?" Her voice was teasing, but her words were honest.

"Aye, finally." He gave her the biggest lopsided grin she's ever seen.


End file.
